Of dragons, gods and green rage monsters?
by CaptainWerewolfPirate
Summary: What happens when a Khajiit from Skyrim is suddenly thrown into the world of the Avengers? Obviously nothing good can come from that given her infamous reputation in Skyrim. Of course being deaf is not going to help her situation.
1. Chapter 1

**I will say this...I have no fucking idea of what I'm doing. But with that aside I hope you all enjoy this story. I can't really explain too much about Aurida without giving things away so you'll have to wait until the second chapter. The reason she doesn't talk is because she is deaf, also a reason for that, but yeah she is completely deaf.**

 **Amy: *storms in upset* You made a THIRD goddamn story!**

 **Shut up Amy you're not in this one.**

 **Amy: That's not the fucking point! What the hell are you doing!**

 **I had an idea and decided to write it out! Go and set up for the stories YOU are actually in and don't worry about this one! Anyways please enjoy the story (:**

* * *

/ _Your time of evil has met its end, Alduin._ / Aurida glared as she watched the large black dragon flying above her, unable to hear the roar it let out when it opened its mouth. The young Khajiit tightly gripped her Nordic swords as she readied herself to attack. She was not going to waste her arrows on Alduin unless she was out of options. The sky quickly became dark as meteors began to fall, striking the ground around Aurida as she did her best to dodge the large rocks.

If she were to defeat Alduin she had to ground him to do so, which is what she intended to do. As soon as the dragon flew close enough Aurida used the Dragonrend shout, directly hitting Alduin as it forced him to land, causing him to slam down with a tremendous force that shook the ground. This gave Aurida the chance to attack as she ran towards the downed dragon, having to act quickly before Alduin could become airborne again.

He saw the Khajiit running towards him and growled. "How dare you hold the title of Dovahkiin! You are nothing more than a pitiful abomination that should be put out of its misery!" he roared, letting out a pillar of fire from his jaws right at the Dovakhiin.

Aurida barely had time to dodge the stream of fire, quickly tucking and rolling to the right to avoid being burned to ashes. The heat of the fire was intense and it even singed her fur and scales of her tail, causing her to wince from the burning pain she felt. She glared at Alduin and gave a snarl as she ran at him, swords raised as she moved around him and swung her blades at the dragon, the metal slashing at the dragon's leathery armored hide. Alduin barely flinched and gave a wicked chuckle before knocking Aurida back with one swift motion of his tail.

Needless to say it knocked the wind out of her as she landed a few feet away on her back, letting out a cough of pain. / _Damned dragon! I will kill you and make a nice chest plate with your hide!_ / She took the time to notice that her Dragonrend shout was beginning to wear off. The last thing she wanted was to give Alduin the advantage of flight to use against her. Aurida quickly stood up and sheathed her swords, readying herself to use the Dragonrend shout again.

Alduin noticed this as well and glared at the Khajiit, his red eyes watching her. He could tell she was about to use a shout, no doubt the same one she had used to force him to land. He reared his head and let out his Unrelenting Force shout just at the same time Aurida released her Dragonrend shout. Both shouts collided with each other, causing the ground to shake from the force of the collision.

Unfortunately it did not end there.

The aura from both shouts swirled around in the air until they became one, creating a small black dot in the center from the swirls of color. Both Aurida and Alduin stared at the small black dot in fascination, both questioning on what it was and why it was there. The dot soon began to grow with each second, the wind picking up as it was pulled towards the hole.

It was similar to a conjuration portal, but instead of something stepping out of the portal it seemed to be pulling everything towards it instead. Aurida took a few steps back as the pulling force from the portal slowly grew stronger and stronger as the portal continued to become bigger. The sky above became dark and cloudy as bolts of lightning struck the ground around the portal, making it larger and larger. Aurida took off running, seeking shelter behind a nice sized boulder as Alduin tried to fly away from the mysterious portal.

Unfortunately for the dragon it was too late for him as he was pulled towards the black swirling portal, the force stronger than him as he was slowly pulled into the portal, disappearing as he let out one final roar. However the portal did not stop there as everything around it was continued to be pulled in, including the boulder Aurida was hiding behind. Once that was gone the Khajiit was quickly pulled in, being lifted off the ground as she disappeared into complete darkness.

The portal then disappeared as if nothing had happened, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

A sudden light pierced her vision as Aurida regained consciousness, feeling as though she had been asleep forever. She struggled to her feet, feeling a bit nauseous and woozy as she stood up. The Khajiit quickly checked over herself, making sure she had not lost any limbs from what ever she had been in. So far everything was okay and she still had her weapons and armor, although she caught a glimpse of her half-torn cowl of her Nightingale armor, making her growl. / _It'll take me forever to fix that._ /

She turned around.

Her attention was drawn to the blade of a golden scepter with a blue glowing orb in the center where the blade met with the hilt of the scepter. The blade was sharp and dangerously close to her chest just over her heart. The owner of the scepter was a man with a young face and black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a bright green and his clothes were green and black with a bit of gold in some areas. / _Is that armor? Very interesting design. I think I'll take that after I kill him._ /

Unfortunately he wasn't alone.

There were four others as well, one of them wore a black patch over his eye and didn't seem too happy of the man with the scepter, holding some type metal satchel in his hand that he seemed very protective of. Aurida was unsure of who was friend and who was foe, but her thoughts were interrupted when the man with the eye patch fell to the floor, dropping the metal satchel. Something about the satchel seemed important, she could feel it and she wanted to know what was hidden inside it.

Without hesitation the Khajiit kicked the man holding the scepter right in his chest before taking off, grabbing the satchel as she ran past it. Of course she did not get very far after feeling a sudden burst of pain in her back and in her leg, causing her to stumble and fall to the floor. Despite the immense pain she felt Aurida managed to get up and continue running, using her Whirlwind Sprint to distance herself with her attackers.

Only to be met with more enemies in front of her.

The next several seconds were absolute chaos.

Bullets whizzed past Aurida as she continued running, heading down a long concrete tunnel that hopefully would lead her out of this place. More pain erupted from her back and legs but she did not dare stop running. She did not have enough arrows to take out all of these enemies and whatever kind of weapons they were using outmatched her swords and daggers. Growling in frustration Aurida halted in the middle of the tunnel, raising her hand in front of her as she used what magic she knew to summon the skeletal horse known as Arvak. Without further hesitation Aurida quickly mounted Arvak and held on as the skeletal horse galloped out of the tunnel.

The tunnel itself seemed to stretch on forever as Arvak galloped fast until Aurida could finally see a way out of the tunnel, smiling and sighing in relief as they finally exited out into the night. But there was a problem. Aurida did not see any landmarks of Skyrim or any plant and wildlife that lived in Skyrim. / _Where am I?_ / It would be a question to answer later as Arvak continued to gallop through the barren land, his eyes and mane glowing brightly in the darkness of the night.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she glanced behind her in time to see a large explosion of the strange building she had been inside of. Her night vision was very helpful when she noticed a large and strange creature flying in the sky. / _Is that a dragon? Maybe the dragons are different here...where ever 'here' is._ / Her attention was drawn to the large creatures traveling on the ground, carrying several people, some that Aurida could recognize.

Steering Arvak in the opposite direction Aurida took the time to take a look at her new prize, her hands feeling the metal briefcase for a way to open it. Her claws traced the edges until they stopped near the handle, her eyes narrowing as she observed the locks on the case while grinning. / _Nothing the Skeleton Key can't open._ / Aurida reached into her satchel and felt around until her hand grabbed hold of the Skeleton Key, pulling it out as she went to work on picking the locks of the case.

It took a few minutes for the Khajiit to finally open the case, revealing a blue glowing square nestled in the center. / _This is definitely mine now._ / If there was anything Aurida enjoyed more in life it was stealing anything shiny or anything she deemed interesting, and this thing was certainly both. She could feel a strange source of power surging from the cube as she held it before putting it in her satchel. The Khajiit closed the metal briefcase and tossed it behind her, no longer needing it. / _Now to return home and rest. I could use some mead right about now._ /

Unfortunately for Aurida there would be no rest for her.

The vehicle that Loki resided in was following after Aurida, catching up very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally finished chapter 2! Took me forever to do it but I did it XP So much going on in my life right now I don't even know where to begin. At least I'm getting back on track and with my new way of posting chapters hopefully it will work. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I know there's not much going on in this chapter but then again you're not going through with the shit I'm having to go through. I will say there is a lot of stress involved along with a lot of panic attacks...**

 **That doesn't sound good but I don't care. They come and go so its no big deal. And to clarify things Aurida is part Khajiit and part Argonian. Not part dragon if that was anyone's first thought. If you can picture a hybrid Khajiit-Argonian then that's Aurida. If you are enjoying the story so far go ahead and leave comments, good or bad. Don't leave a fucking comment if you're just going to troll or bash the story because then I'll block it or report your goddamn ass.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and stick around for chapter 3! (:**

* * *

Least to say the last thirty minutes were a blank for Aurida as she awoke from her slumber. How this had even happened she had no knowledge of, but the man staring at her remembered everything very clearly. Loki had ended the chase with a single blast from his scepter, which had caused the skeletal horse to go flying into the air along with its rider. The only thing strange that happened was the skeletal horse had disappeared while airborne, leaving only the rider when she fell to the ground with a thud, landing on her back. Upon landing on the ground her head made impact with a nice-sized rock that rendered her unconscious, which gave Loki and his mind-controlled slaves enough time to get her in the vehicle and drive off.

On their long drive Loki had been curious of this strange thief and removed Aurida's cowl that kept her face covered, hidden from everyone's eyes while leaving her own eyes the only thing they could see while wearing her cowl. After removing her cowl Loki was left speechless from the sight before him, unable to find the words to describe the unconscious thief. He had thought this stranger was human but her appearance had proved him wrong.

Instead of a staring at a human face Loki was met with a abnormal face that could only be described as an abomination. Nothing more than a freak-of-nature. The face was that of a cat, what kind of cat he wasn't sure but then again did not care. However that wasn't the disturbing part. The more disturbing part was that this cat also had horns and bony protrusions of thick spikes around its eyes, ears and head.

"What in Odin's name is this creature?" he muttered while examining Aurida.

Upon closer inspection Loki noticed visible signs of dark green colored scales on the Khajiit's face. Most of the scales were around the muzzle while some were around the eyes and on the neck. Some of the teeth were protruding from the cat's mouth, but the teeth were not feline. His eyes scanned around the ears again, taking notice of how the horns circled around the ears so neatly while leaving space between each spiral.

He wanted to see more as he noticed the spikes on the cat's head continued down to her back. When he reached behind the cat's head to pull the cowl further down that is when Aurida finally awoke. She noticed his arm beside her head, feeling his hand gripping her cowl and gave a snarl, causing him to let go immediately and move away. Her light blue eyes which held a mixture of a golden orange that encircled the lizard-like pupil glared at Loki with a deep hatred.

"I mean you no harm." he spoke calmly, not wanting to further upset the cat.

Aurida's snarl ceased as she tilted her head when Loki spoke. She sat up just a bit and reached into her satchel, her arm disappearing into the small leather bag up to her elbow as she felt around in it. Loki stared in amazement while Aurida searched through her satchel before she finally withdrew her arm, holding a dark red leather book that was no bigger than her hand. Attached to the book by a small piece of thick rope was a quill and ink well.

Opening the book and lightly dabbing the quill in the ink, Aurida began to write something in the book. Loki couldn't see what she was writing so he patiently waited until she was finished. Although when she finished writing Aurida tossed threw book at Loki, which hit him square in the chest, causing him to smile a little. "I can't hear you, stupid mage. I'm deaf if you couldn't tell by the horns protruding out of my ears." he read aloud.

It amused him that she saw him as a mage, mainly because of his scepter, but he could already see the problem they would have with communicating. / _I'll have to fix that._ / He handed the book back to Aurida, which she then proceeded to return it back in her satchel, giving Loki the perfect opportunity to react. He raised his scepter, the blade lightly touching the center of her forehead as a wave of power coursed through the blade and entered Aurida's head.

She immediately grabbed her head as Loki swiftly pulled the scepter away, waiting for its power to fully take effect. The pain Aurida felt was intense and made her cringe as she dug the metal tips of her gloves into her head, causing herself to bleed. Once the pain went away she gave a sigh of relief before growling at Loki threateningly. She could kill him right here and now, then escape this contraption without having to fight his followers.

" _This mage will die by my hand and his scepter will be mine._ " she thought aloud without realizing it.

"I'm sorry but this scepter belongs to me and you would be dead before you can make your first move." Loki replied as if he was having a simple conversation.

" _Wait...I heard him...and I can hear myself..._ " Aurida muttered. " _But...how is-_ " she shook her head. " _No, this is not possible!._ "

Loki leaned back to get comfortable as he explained. "It is possible. My scepter gave you the ability to hear and speak using your thoughts." he said. "You can still think without letting others hear of course. I only figured it would be easier for both of us to have a little discussion."

She almost didn't care what he was saying as she listened to the wind blowing and the rumbling noise of the vehicle's engine. " _What discussion?_ "

"You have something I need." Loki said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "The tesseract. A blue glowing cube that you took out of a metal case. I would like for you to return it to me."

This time Aurida gave a sly, yet innocent smile. " _What is this thing you call the tesseract? I don't remember taking anything of the sort._ "

Loki was becoming impatient with this little game of hers and thought of just ending it by making her another one of his pawns, however he had other ideas for Aurida and her usefulness to him. "If you give me the tesseract I will help you return to whatever world you came from." he spoke, trying to remain calm.

This intrigued Aurida, grabbing her full attention now. Loki could see that and he hoped she would fall right into his lie. " _You can return me back to Skyrim?_ " she asked, a part of her already missing home.

Loki gave a nod. "The tesseract has the power to help you return back home, but without me it is useless to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling that there was some kind of catch to this. Aurida had been through travels such as this and they always had a catch each time. Some which did not end well for the ones who made the deal. " _And to help me return to Skyrim, what do I have to do for you in return?_ "

"Smart woman." Loki replied. "For me, I need your help. I want to cleanse this world, but a force of evil wishes to stop me from doing so. If you help me destroy this evil, I will help you return home."

His words sounded true to her, but Aurida wasn't one to trust others, or one to be trusted, however she saw no other way to return home other than to help Loki with his mission. " _Alright. I will help._ " she spoke, making her decision. " _But if you are lying, I will kill you._ " she said in a menacing tone.

"I understand." Loki said with a nod. "You have my word."

Reaching into her satchel once again Aurida pulled out the tesseract, handing it to Loki without any problems. She really wanted to keep it but if it was the key in returning her to Skyrim then so be it. " _My name is Aurida. May you tell me your name?_ " she asked, curious as to who this mage was.

Loki carefully held the tesseract as if it would break with the slightest squeeze of his hands. "My name is Loki." he replied with a smile. "And you have a unique name, Aurida."


	3. Information on Aurida

**Obviously she is only using half the Dragon Shouts that are known as well as the magic. Her favorite armor to wear is, of course, the Nightingale Armor because it is light and allows her to move around easily (it's also my favorite armor as well) and she uses the Daedra Armor for battles. She is most fond of using her Nordic swords and prefers to dual-wield rather than use a sword and shield. She uses her daggers and bow for stealth kills, and the maces are used for heavy combat and torture. Aurida does not like to use her magic too much because she doesn't want to rely on it, so in case her weapons are taken away she uses her magic and shouts as a last resort.**

 **And just like her magic Aurida uses her werewolf form if her magic is drained and unable to use. The Hircine ring is very helpful as long as it isn't stolen or misplaced. She keeps a strange amulet enchanted with Waterbreathing in case her Argonian lungs cease to fully function. (Remember, she is part Argonian)**

 **Her fur color is a dull white with a bit of gray mixed in, and she has black markings of spots and stripes around her face, back and tail. Her arms, legs, chest and some of her back have dark green scales mixed in with her fur with a hint of red markings among her scales.**

* * *

 **Dragon shouts:**

Whirlwind Sprint - Wuld Nah Kest/ _The Thu'um rushes forward, carrying you in its wake with the speed of a tempest_

Unrelenting Force - Fus Ro Dah/ _Your Voice is raw power, pushing aside everything -or anyone- who stands in your path_

Throw Voice - Zul Mey Gut/ _The Thu'um is heard, but its source unknown, fooling those into seeking it out_

Summon Durnehviir - Dur Neh Viir/ _Durnehviir! Hear my Voice and come forth from the Soul Cairn. I summon you in my time of need_

Storm Call - Strun Bah Qo/ _A Shout to the skies, a cry to the clouds, that awakens the destructive force of Skyrim's lightning_

Slow Time - Tiid Klo Ul/ _Shout at time, and command it to obey, as the world around you stands still_

Marked for Death - Krii Lun Aus/ _Speak, and let your Voice herald doom, as an opponent's armor and life force are weakened_

Ice Form - Iiz Slen Nus/ _Your Thu'um freezes an opponent solid_

Frost Breath - Fo Krah Diin/ _Your breath is winter, your Thu'um a blizzard_

Fire Breath - Yol Toor Shul/ _Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno_

Dragonrend - Joor Zah Frul/ _Your Voice lashes out at a dragon's very soul, forcing the beast to land_

Disarm - Zun Haal Viik/ _Shout defies steel, as you rip the weapon from an opponent's grasp_

Clear Skies - Lok Vah Koor/ _Skyrim itself yields before the Thu'um, as you clear away fog and inclement weather_

Bend Will - Gol Hah Dov/ _Your voice bends the very stones to your will, as it gains power animals, people and even dragons must do your bidding_

Become Ethereal - Feim Zii Gron/ _The Thu'um reaches out to the Void, changing your form to one that cannot harm or be harmed_

Aura Whisper - Laas Yah Nir/ _Your Voice is not a Shout, but a whisper, revealing the life forces of any and all_

 **/|\**

 **Illusion magic:**

Clairvoyance - Shows the path to the current goal

Frenzy - Creatures and people will attack anyone nearby for 60 seconds

Invisibility - Caster is invisible for 30 seconds, activating an object or attacking will break the spell

 **/|\**

 **Alteration magic:**

Candlelight - Creates a hovering light that lasts for 60 seconds

Detect Life - Nearby living creatures can be seen through walls

Telekinesis - Can pull an object to you from a distance

Paralyze - Targets that fail to resist are paralyzed for 10 seconds

Dragonhide - Caster ignores 80% of all physical damage for 30 seconds

 **/|\**

 **Destruction magic:**

Flames - A gout of fire inflicting a base damage of 8 points of fire damage per second, targets on fire take extra damage

Sparks - Lightning which inflicts a base damage of 8 points of shock damage per second to Health and Magicka

Firebolt - A bolt of fire that inflicts 25 points of fire damage, targets on fire take extra damage

Ice Spike - A spike of ice that inflicts 25 points of ice damage to Health and Stamina

Wall of Flames - Sprayed on the ground it creates a wall of fire that does 50 points of fire damage per second

Wall of Storms - Sprayed on the ground it creates a wall of lightning that does 50 points of shock damage per second

 **/|\**

 **Conjuration magic:**

Bound Sword - Creates a magic sword for 120 seconds, sheathe to dispel

Summon Arvak - Summons the horse Arvak wherever the caster is pointing

Bound Bow - Creates a magic bow for 120 seconds, sheathe it to dispel

Conjure Dremora Lord - Summons a Dremora Lord for 60 seconds

 **/|\**

 **Restoration magic:**

Fast Healing - Heals the caster 50 points

Healing Hands - Heals the target 10 points per second, but not undead, atronachs or machines

 **/|\**

 **Skills:**

Warrior - Smithing/Heavy Armor/One-Handed/Archery

Mage - Conjuration/Destruction/Restoration/Alteration

Thief - Light Armor/Sneak/Lockpicking/Pickpocket

Werewolf

 **/|\**

 **Powers:**

Night Eye

Beast Form

Waterbreathing

Steed Stone

Nightingale Strife

Nightingale Subterfuge

Shadowcloak of Nocturnal

 **/|\**

 **Armor:**

Nightingale armor

Daedric armor

Vampire gloves

 **/|\**

 **Weapons:**

Daedric Daggers

Nordic Swords

Elven Maces

Auriel's Bow/Ebony Arrows/Bloodcursed Elven Arrow/Sunhallowed Elven Arrow

 **/|\**

 **Apparel/Misc:**

Hircine's Ring

Amulet of Talos

Strange Amulet of Waterbreathing

Skeleton Key

Satchel of Infinite Capacity

Journal of Endless Pages

 **/|\**

 **Guilds:**

Dark Brotherhood

The Companions

Thieves Guild

Dawnguard


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay! Chapter 3 is finally up and ready for reading! If you don't like it then I'm sorry. If you don't like this story after reading the first chapter then why the fuck are you still reading it? Anywho...if you like this chapter and want to find out what happens to the half-breed abomination then wait to find out after I write chapter 4 (: There is no romance between Aurida and any of the Avengers, or Loki. She's a heartless, cold bandit that wants nothing to do with love. The only thing she loves is shiny objects, stealing and fighting. Aurida may be a freak, but that does not stop her from doing whatever she wants to do.**

 **If you have any questions about anything then I will try my best to answer them ^.^**

 **Oh! Another thing, I am also planning on doing a sequel for this for the Age of Ultron and maybe Civil War...still undecided about the last but I'm still thinking on it. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **THUNK**

 **THUNK**

 **THUNK**

It hadn't bothered Loki at first but it quickly became rather annoying as the time passed by. He did not even notice Aurida's tail until it began to lightly thump against the metal of the vehicle. Loki had stared at the strange tail in amazement for a good while until staring at it became boring. Right now he wanted to chop the tail in half to end that infernal noise, but then with Aurida having a few qualities of a reptile would that mean the tail would grow back if it were to be chopped in half? It was very tempting to test the theory out, but then again Loki did not feel the need to deal with making another enemy.

Aurida didn't even notice the look the glare Loki was shooting at her as she watched the land drift by, glancing at the starry night sky above. It brought back memories of her travels in Skyrim; the colorful lights that occasionally danced in the night and the sight of the moon in view as if it were only a day's walk just to reach it. She already missed the land, as well as stealing from people, breaking into homes during the night, killing off enemy bandits and avoiding the guards at all costs. Sure it was tough but she enjoyed the thrill of danger and adventure.

In a short amount of time they had finally reached their destination as the vehicle slowed down to a stop. Aurida immediately exited the vehicle without hesitation, taking in her new surroundings from their current location. Her eyes saw what she assumed to be the entrance of a cave that was a few feet away with two people standing guard to keep intruders away. The sight of it all brought back memories of her many ventures of exploring through caves, especially ones that held bandits and Forsworn within them.

Without warning her instinct kicked in as Aurida reached behind her, grabbing her bow along with an ebony arrow and took aim at one of the humans. Loki nor Hawkeye did not even have time to stop her as the Khajiit let the arrow fly, hitting one guard square in the chest which immediately alerted the one guard that was left. As she reached back for another arrow a new arrow flew right beside her, nearly grazing her face as it hit the remaining guard in the chest, killing him instantly. Aurida narrowed her eyes and turned around, glaring at Hawkeye with a jealous and envious rage filled look.

" _That was MY kill!_ " she growled.

Hawkeye gave a shrug with a look of innocence. "You weren't quick enough." he said simply.

Putting her bow away Aurida clenched her hands into fists, wishing she could kill off this human as well, but then past experiences of having done the same thing made her think otherwise. The last thing she wanted was everybody to be after her whilst trying to kill her in the process. Loki could see the want to kill in Aurida's eyes and quickly intervened, moving in between the two. "Enough of this childish behavior." he said, giving both Hawkeye and Aurida a stern look before focusing his attention on Aurida. "I need you to stay out here and stand guard. When I need you I will call for you."

Unfortunately as much as she hated the idea the Khajiit gave a nod as the others drove the vehicles closer to the cave entrance and left the vehicles to enter the cave. She casually walked over to the cave and sat down near its entrance, already bored and wanting to do something, like steal from people or break into a home to steal whatever valuable trinkets she could find. Now she was acting as a guard for a mage instead of fighting off bandits, vampires and other dangerous creatures that roamed the lands of Skyrim.

A sudden noise made Aurida swiftly turn around, fire engulfing her right hand and sparks dancing on her left. Had she not hesitated she would have possibly killed Loki, who stood fast and pointed his scepter at the Khajiit, also ready to attack if Aurida had decided to turn against him. The fire and sparks disappeared as she glared at Loki with a bit of hatred. " _It is never wise to sneak up behind me. This will be your only warning._ " she said, letting out a growl to indicate how frustrated she was.

Loki wanted to respond with a comment of his own but decided against it as he lowered his scepter. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you." he replied calmly.

" _I assume you are here because you need me for something?_ " she said, crossing her arms. " _You don't look to be a person who enjoys having a conversation with others. So what do you want?_ "

He gave an amused smile. "I will be needing your help very shortly for a small task." he replied, walking towards her.

His words immediately caught Aurida's attention as a grin appeared on her face. " _And what is this small task that requires my help_?"

* * *

The many lights and buildings of Stuttgart amazed Aurida as she stood upon the roof of a medium-sized building that sat across from what looked to be a castle holding a party for royalty. People were leaving and entering as she waited, tightly holding her bow as she watched everyone go about their activities without a care in the world, unable to notice the danger that lurked above and below them. After ten minutes had passed she heard terrified screams coming from inside, only to become louder as the party guests quickly exited the building in fear. Everyone quickly gathered together as she saw Loki emerge from the entrance, his armor having changed before her eyes while he calmly walked towards the frightened mass of people with a smirk.

Aurida reached for an arrow, taking aim at the crowd while watching Loki carry on with his plan. She was a bit impressed as the people kneeled before him after shouting at them to obey him. She barely paid any attention to whatever Loki was saying, keeping all of her attention on the people below her as she kept her aim at them. It was hard to resist to just take out one person, more out of boredom and entertainment instead of waiting for someone to make a decision to go against Loki.

Fortunately for the Khajiit it came sooner than she expected.

Out of all the people in the crowd one old man stood up, speaking against Loki defiantly and without fear. Aurida grinned as she aimed the ebony arrow at the old man, ready to kill him without hesitation. However Loki decided to take it upon himself to end the man's life, shooting a blast of energy from his scepter at the man. Unfortunately the blast never made contact, swiftly being reflected by an oddly dressed man who looked to appear out of nowhere, holding a red, white and blue shield, having saved the old man from the blast. Sadly the blast had been reflected back at Loki, hitting him hard in the chest and causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

The man then began to walk towards Loki, talking as the wounded mage struggled to stand. The people who had been kneeling were now beginning to stand with confidence, all because of this mysterious warrior. Aurida watched in silence as a strange flying beast made itself known, hovering in the air as it aimed some kind of weapon directly at Loki. The silence was quickly interrupted by female voice that echoed very loudly. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" the female voice commanded.

The next several minutes were complete chaos.

Instead of obeying the command Loki swiftly aimed his scepter at the flying beast as a blast of energy was fired at it. Unfortunately the blast completely missed its target as the beast moved out of the way in time, giving the warrior enough time to attack Loki as both then began to fight. The crowd of people immediately panicked and took off running in different directions to escape the fighting. Watching the fight from above the Khajiit was slightly amazed at how the warrior fought like a Stormcloak warrior. / _No no no! Why do I have the worst luck?_ / Aurida felt as if the gods themselves were toying with her on purpose, payback for all the horrible things she had caused in the past.

" _Gods be damned. I will not let this Stormcloak bastard kill my only chance of returning home!_ " she said in a frustrated tone, putting away her bow and arrow as she ran over to the edge of the roof and carefully scaled down the fire escape that sat on the side of the building.

Once her feet touched the ground Aurida took off running towards Loki and the warrior, grinning as she unsheathed her Nordic swords, slicing and cutting people who were still fleeing, and unlucky enough to get in her way. One person that ran into her fell to the ground, staring up at Aurida with a look of fear as she stared down at whoever run into her. She was quick to recognize the person as the old man who had acted defiantly against Loki earlier, making her smile sadistically as she stomped her foot down on his chest, receiving a groan of pain from the man.

All the chaos around her seemed to fade as she focused her full attention on what would be a special victim. Sheathing one sword, Aurida reached into her satchel, pulling out one of her Elven maces as she kept her foot pressed hard against the man to prevent him from getting up. She stared at the mace before turning her attention back on the man. " _Oh yes. You deserve a fate worse than death for your disobedience._ " she spoke in a calm, yet menacing tone.

The man stared at Aurida with pleading eyes. "P-Pl-Please...let me go..." he said, having a small bit of hope that she would show mercy to him.

She gave a sadistic chuckle, her foot letting up to relieve some pressure, allowing the old fool to believe she had changed her mind. Unfortunately before he could attempt to sit up a great wave of pain erupted in his stomach, followed by a great flow of something warm and wet. He suddenly cried out in pain as Aurida gave the mace a sharp twist, the blades slowly shredding the man's insides. Half of the mace had pierced through the man's flesh, but Aurida made sure it wouldn't be enough to kill him off too quickly. She tilted the mace, pushing it inside the man's stomach until the blades disappeared, smiling wickedly as the man began to scream out from the immense pain he felt. Then she began to twist and turn the weapon before slowly pulling it out, along with whatever organs had been hooked by the blades of the mace.

With a final bloodcurdling scream the old man died before her, his body lying lifeless on the ground as his blood pooled beneath his body. Aurida pulled away any flesh that was attached to the mace, speckling her gloves with blood as she did. It would be strange for one to feel satisfaction from killing an innocent man, but for the Khajiit it was a normal feeling, having repeated this act many times in many different ways. She was a bandit at heart and had become quite addicted to killing on a regular basis; this man had been no different. After putting away her mace and sheathing her sword Aurida was ready to fight, wanting to use her magic for a change, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her already.

"Stand down!" shouted a male voice, regaining Aurida's attention and focus on the current situation.

Looking up from the lifeless corpse Aurida was face to face with the warrior Loki had been fighting against, only now he was standing a foot in front of her, ready to attack. Her eyes shifted from the warrior to Loki, noticing that his armor was gone and his scepter no longer in his hands, leaving him sitting on the ground defeated. Another thing that caught her attention was the metal humanoid, its eyes glowing as well as a triangular piece on its chest that looked like a large gem. Was it a Centurion? It did not hold the look of Dwarven metal, then again she was not even in her own world so it probably held no connection with the Dwarves.

There was silence for just a moment.

Until...

"Fus RO DAH!"

The powerful force of her shout was enough to send the warrior flying backwards, causing him to crash into the fountain that sat in the middle of the street. Unfortunately she had no time to make a second attack as a blast of energy was shot at Aurida, hitting her directly in the chest of her armor that sent her flying back as well. Needless to say that blast had knocked the wind out of her, along with hitting the ground, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay conscious. / _Damnit...I always seem to underestimate the enemy._ / Then her mind slowly drifted off to darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! It feels like forever since I posted chapter 3, so here's chapter 4! I really had to think of what to do with Aurida in this one, which had me stumped for some time, but I think this will do just fine...I hope. What is going to happen to her in chapter 5? I don't know. Chances are she will get her ass kicked again, and maybe this time she will stay conscious afterwards. As you can see, shit will be going down in the next chapter, so I will leave it up to the imaginations of you readers on what will happen next. One thing I promise is that none of the major characters will be killed or tampered with (tampered with as in changed in a completely different form)**

 **If you have any questions please feel free to ask away. Do not be afraid to ask me anything. Isn't that right, Aurida?**

 **Aurida: *gives the author a glare, arms crossed with a look of frustration on her face***

 **...Alright then! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

"Your fur will make a very fine rug, cat." Ordauk said with a wicked grin, tightly gripping the handle of his Nordic battleaxe. "And I'm sure your scales and horns will fetch a pretty coin in the market."

Beaten, bloodied and badly broken, Aurida was on the ground after fighting against the enraged Orc. She had put up a good fight, but was overpowered in the end with no strength to get back up. She had tried to use her magic and dragon shouts only to discover that she no longer had magic, nor the power of being dragonborn. Right now the Khajiit was reduced to nothing more than a freak-of-nature, an abomination that had no purpose in life. It made her feel weak and sick to her stomach as she laid still on the ground, her whole body in excruciating pain from the fight.

Soon a large figure looms over her broken body.

Ordauk stared down at Aurida with a look of satisfaction and want to kill. "I've been hunting you for so long. Now you will learn what happens when you betray me." he said, poising the weapon's blade right above her neck before raising the battleaxe above his head. "Your head will be mounted on my wall!" he shouted, slamming the axe down upon the Khajiit.

/ _NO!_ /

Aurida awoke suddenly, struggling to sit up as she tried to move her arms and legs. She looked at herself to see that she was securely strapped down to a strange bed, keeping her from moving at all. She took notice of her cowl having been tampered with, revealing most of her face instead of keeping it hidden. The Khajiit glared as she pulled at the leather straps that held her down, only causing her to become more and more furious with each second. / _Damn it all! I must be in a torture chamber of sorts._ / Her eyes did a quick scan of the room she was being held in, noticing a chair sitting across from the bed and a door that was at the front of the bed. The room itself wasn't too spacious, already making the Khajiit feel claustrophobic and cause her to begin struggling again.

/ _Wait...these straps are not even metal. And a little fire magic has always proven to be very useful to me._ / A grin slowly formed on Aurida's face as her hands were engulfed in flames, slowly burning the leather straps that held her hands down. After thirty minutes passed the Khajiit was free from the bed, but even though she was free another problem made itself known. She had noticed her satchel was gone, nowhere to be seen even when she searched throughout the room along with her sword. Those would have to be retrieved later until she figured out just exactly where she was at and where to find Loki. His scent lingered in the air, but she did not know if he was here as well or if he was here and taken to a different location.

The only way to find out would be to search.

Unfortunately, the Khajiit failed to notice the camera in the left corner of the room, watching her until she left the room.

* * *

On a average-sized monitor a room was shown with a feminine figure strapped down to the bed. Roger, one of the many people working on the Helicarrier, stared at the screen with a bored expression. The figure had been unconscious ever since she was brought here, which was almost 2 hours ago, making his job twice as boring. So to cure his boredom he decided to play a game of Galaga to pass the time, until Tony Stark pointed him out to nearly everyone around him.

Of course he immediately switched back to the camera feed to continue watching the figure restrained on the bed.

Same as before. Nothing but an empty bed-

Wait...

"I'm going to be fired for this." he muttered with a frown.

* * *

/ _I feel like I'm stuck in one of the abandoned Dwarven ruins. Too many paths to choose from._ / So far Aurida felt like she was going in circles, having passed the same hallways three times already. / _Why do the Gods continue to taunt me so? I have done nothing wrong!_ / Although it wasn't entirely true she felt as those this was some kind of cruel and unusual punishment.

" _This would be easier if I had a guidance of sorts._ " she said, her tail twitching with agitation and impatience. " _Wait a minute..._ "

Clairvoyance!

/ _Of course! Why have I not thought of that sooner! I am a complete fool._ / With a sigh of relief Aurida focused on using her illusion magic, a ball of white and blue light appearing in the palm of her hand. Raising her hand, the ball of magic shone in a brilliant light before revealing the path she had to follow. Without hesitation she eagerly followed the path of glowing magic, being quite careless and impatient as she half-ran through the strange hallways.

Unfortunately the path unexpectedly brought her to a large room that held someone, and something, that was not Loki.

" _Well well well, what do we have here?_ " she said, a sinister grin forming on her face.

Neatly set on two metal supports was Loki's scepter with her satchel, sword and journal sitting on the table next to it, and standing next to the table that held the scepter and her belongings was a somewhat scrawny man wearing a purple long-sleeved, button-up shirt and khaki pants. He didn't look threatening or dangerous as he stood there, staring at Aurida with a hint of surprise. Unfortunately as much as the Khajiit tried to make herself look intimidating she couldn't resist the smile that appeared on her face, revealing her abnormal teeth.

" _This must be a joke. I was expecting a stronger opponent to be guarding the scepter._ " she commented, calmly walking towards the man. " _And yet I see a weak human standing here with no way of defending himself._ "

As intimidating as she tried to make herself, the man did not back away as Aurida came closer and closer to him. His hands were both clenched into tight fists as he watched her, almost as if he were ready to fight her if it came to that. "Are you sure about that?" he said, his voice calm and steady.

Her orange eyes looked the man over, her smile becoming a sinister grin. " _No weapons, no armor, and..._ " she stopped, standing inches away from him as she crossed her arms. " _No magic either. What a shame._ "

"Never judge a book by its cover." he replied, still calm and steady with no sign of fear or show of backing down.

Before Aurida could get a word out she was interrupted by an unfamiliar male voice that reminded her of Lord Ulfric. "Who in Odin's name are you?"

The Khajiit wasted no time as she swiftly turned around, grabbing her sword from the table to attack the intruder. She swung her sword at the intruder only to have it blocked by the handle of a thick metal hammer. This gave her enough time to look at her enemy, letting her take notice of his armor, weapon and face before she swung her sword again. He looked like Ralof and Ulfric put together, making her lose focus when attacking him, and causing her to miss and receive a strong kick to the back. The kick had enough force to knock the wind out of her even after she hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Her Nightingale armor was not exactly made for withstanding heavy damage as a wave of pain rushed through her body. Standing up was almost too difficult as she leaned against the wall for support. She tightly gripped her sword while glaring at the Nord, trying to think of a new plan that wouldn't leave her permanently injured or crippled. Her eyes went from the Nord to the hammer he was wielding in his right hand, part of her already wanting to take it and add it to her collection of weapons, but that would have to wait as he began moving towards her.

"I do not have time for petty fights." the Nord spoke, sounding a tad bit annoyed.

/ _He's stronger than me. I doubt my sword will have much effect on him, and I don't feel like wasting my magic on him. Although..._ / A glance at the steel ring on her left hand gave her a new idea, making her smile wickedly. Tossing her sword aside Aurida could already feel the change beginning to take place, her armor disappearing as her fur began to grow thick and dark with each second. Her mouth stretched out into a dog-like muzzle, her ears elongated but remained trapped with the spiraled horns. Her arms and legs grew along with her entire body, stretching until she stood taller than the Nord, looking down at him with her golden yellow eyes in hatred, her teeth and claws becoming long and sharp as well. However, despite the transformation her body underwent, the horns and spines remained where they were, having only become bigger and jagged due to the transformation.

At this point, joining the Companions was the best decision she ever made. And gaining Hircine's ring was an added bonus to it all.

After the transformation was fully complete Aurida let out a howl of rage before swiping her claws at the Nord, sending him flying down the hall until his body collided with the wall, making a nice-sized hole from the collision. Aurida then turned her attention to the man who looked to be guarding the scepter and her belongings, now noticing something off about him. Her heightened sense allowed her to smell something deep within the human, something filled with incredible rage hidden away, or rather locked up for now. / _Best to deal with that another time. Right now I do not have the patience nor time to play around._ / Without further hesitation Aurida ran off down the hall, opposite of the Nord to continue her search for Loki. Even though she could not use magic in her current form his scent was all she needed to find him as she ran down the halls on all fours, determined to finish this ridiculous quest and be sent back to Skyrim.

She was already feeling withdrawals of pick-pocketing people and backstabbing guards.

Unfortunately, her attack did not go unnoticed as many armored guards made their ways through the halls. Among the guards was the 'Stormcloak' she had used her Thu'um on, heading in a different direction to cut off the Khajiit's path.


End file.
